


Sleepy Ports

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Hopping while sleeping, Alternate Universe Underswap, Confusion, I'll try not to spam it everywhere, Its all over, M/M, Reizumi speaks Japanese, i guess, what am i doing??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Reizumi was somewhere new yet old at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Help me I can't stop

There was someone in bed with him.

Sans blinked sleepily keeping his eyelights dim, not wanting to disturb his brother. It was one of those once in a blue moon nights he guessed. Papyrus must have had a nightmare and crawled into his bed. But it seemed even that wasn’t enough to keep the bad dreams away. He could hear soft whimpers coming from the form next to his skull. Poor Papy. He thought dimly reaching out to pat his brother’s spine to comfort him.

He touched warm flesh instead. 

Sans uttered a quiet mweh of confusion. Why did Papy feel like this? He touched more pressing firmly in an attempt to find his brother's bones. The person next to him whined and grumbled and the tone of voice pretty much told him this wasn't his Papyrus. 

Then who was it?

Sans pulled away sitting up and stuck a hand under his pillow groping for his cellphone. Once he wrapped his phalanges around it he lit the screen up carefully tilting it the illuminate the one beside him. 

They had milky tan skin from what he could tell wearing a dark shirt; dark hair spread over the pillow spilling into their face covering it from sight. 

It wasn't a monster. At least Sans thinks it wasn't a monster. He never seen another being like this before in all the Underground. He reached out once again poking what bit of their face he could see his phalanx sinking a bit into the cheek. They huffed softly and turned their head away from the offending probe curling up on their side.

Could this be . . . a human? He almost cried out but stifled it to a squeak pressing a hand over his mouth. Sans felt a mix of emotions. He was elated, if this was a human and he captured them then Alphys had no choice but to let him join The Royal Guard. And bemusement, how exactly did the human get into bed with him? In the house really cause Papyrus and his home wasn’t that quiet, especially on the wood stairs they creaked like nothing else and they both could be light sleepers on some days. 

Oh speaking of Papyrus he needed to go tell him. Sans crawled carefully out the bed and quickly and silently scampered out his room to his brother’s. Sans thankfully managed to avoid the perpetual mess that was his brother’s room reaching his bedside and clambering on settling himself ontop Papyrus. “Papy, brother wake up.” 

He received a whine in reply. “nooo.” 

“Brother you have to.” Sans bounced lightly blue eyelights brightening. Papyrus groaned under him attempting to roll but the other skeleton clung tight keeping him still. 

He groaned again. “what’s wrong bro? can’t sleep?” 

“I can go to sleep whenever I’m ready but Papy there’s a human in my bed!” It took everything he had not to shout the words lest the human heard him and woke then left before Sans could capture them. 

His words fully woke his brother. Papyrus’ eye sockets opened the lights of his eyes zeroing in on him. “what??”

“There’s a human in my bed,” He repeated then cocked his skull to the side. “I think it’s a human.” Papyrus stared blankly for a few seconds and abruptly sat up causing Sans to squeak tumbling out his lap. His taller brother was out the room in a blink, literally, and Sans scrambled to catch up with him reaching his room just as Papyrus turned the light on. 

The dark-haired human flinched pressing their face into the pillow with a unhappy sound. They stared at the sleeping figure before Sans piped up, “Papy what should we do? I can’t capture them while they’re sleep.” 

“i dunno bro with them sleeping they can’t get away now can they?” His brother drawled. 

Sans’ cheekbones puffed out in a pout. “That’s not fair Papyrus I have to give the human a chance to fight back.” 

“nyeh heh right right of course. welp gotta wake them up then.” Papyrus walked further into the room Sans half a step behind him. “uh maybe you should stay back.” He added over his shoulder. 

Sans squinted at him. “Why?” 

“i don’t think the human will appreciate being woken and having two people standing over them.”

“Oh,” Sans said slowly. “Then you should stand back Papy.” 

“wha- why?” That brought Papyrus up short making him turn to face Sans. 

“Because Papy you might scare the human with your looming.” Sans replied a matter of factly. 

“i don’t loom.” His brother refuted looking faintly put out. 

“You do though, of course not on purpose! But with your height it’s a little unavoidable.” Sans chirped and mweh’ed as his skull was rubbed. 

“well maybe you should have taken some of my height hmm?” 

“You took it all Papy!” 

“nyeh heh heh my bad bro.” 

“Why are you two talking about heights in the middle of the night??” Both skeletons froze turning to face Sans’ bed. 

The human was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I'm back here

This was a different a human.

Papyrus immediately noted. It was hard not to seeing as this human was clearly older, perhaps an adult, with black hair instead of chestnut brown locks. His eyes were bright brown rather than cinnamon red and his cheeks had little color in them unlike the rosy cheeks of the other human. He sat up blinking hair hanging in his face yawning wide. “Seriously you had to do this now?” He slurred around the yawn. The human squinted at them then opened his eyes wide before squinting again then settled for a half-lidded look expression exasperated yet fond.

“Why are you two even up?” This human spoke as though he knew them. Papyrus has never seen this human before though so how . . .

“uh it's cause you’re in my bro's bed.” He answered figuring he’d get straight to the point. He was treated to a mild bemused look.

“I know.” The dark-haired human said simply like it wasn't a surprise he was there. Which made no sense this human has never been here before, this human shouldn't be here. “What's wrong with me being here Papyrus?” He asked blinking slowly and rubbing one eye.

“you’re not suppose to be human.”

Shock came over the human’s face. “What?! Why are you saying that?? You know when I come over I always sleep with Sans!”

Papyrus’ mind stalled. What did that mean? Has there been Resets he didn’t know about? Is that why he didn’t recognize this human? But even if there were Resets he should have a vague feeling of a familiar sense when he looked at the human. But he didn’t know them at all. Behind him Sans made a sound of surprise. “Really human?”

“Yes why do you sound so shocked.” The human huffed rising stretching walking forward. “What’s gotten into you guys . . . ?” He paused blinking slowly standing closer he was no longing squinting; his eyes open he peered down at Sans. “Your eyelights . . . why are they blue? I didn’t know you could change the color of them like that.”

Sans blinked owlishly up. “But my eyelights have always been blue.”

“No they’ve been white.” The human said trailing off one of his hands coming up to touch his face and grumbled under his breath, “Glasses.” He turned and froze. “This isn’t your room.”

“What? Yes it is human.” Sans huffed crossing his arms.

“No yo-” The human fell silent turning again to stare. “You’re calling me human.”

“Oh! You aren’t human?”

“I-I am but . . . why are you calling me that?”

“Oh, well I’m afraid I don’t know your name human.” The dark-haired male recoiled making a sound of disbelief.

“What?!” His voice cracked coming out stuck between a squeak and shout. “How could you- what do you mean- you should know-!”

“I’m terribly sorry human,” Sans couldn’t help but to cringe just a bit at the distress the human gave off. “But this is the first time we’ve met.”

“But . . . no that’s not.” He shook his head. “How can you not know me? We we’ve been together for months now.”

Papyrus’ mind kick started causing him frown. “what’s that suppose to mean?”

The human choked on his next words sputtering. “Wha-what are you serious?! We’ve been dating Papyrus how could _you_ forget?!”

Papyrus scowled. “since when?”

The human gaped a few seconds then ducked his head pressing a hand to the side of his face fingers tangling in the dark locks falling forward. “This this is a dream.” He muttered, “A a stress dream or something. I’m dead this is all a metaphor I’m gonna fail the test tomorrow.” He turned shuffling back towards the bed. “The clean room Sans and Papyrus not remembering me, I’m screwed I’m failing the test I just know it. I’ll look at it and everything will be gone. Ah . . .” He flopped on the bed and didn't move.

Sans and Papyrus stared then exchanged looks. “Papy what should we do?”

“i don't know bro.” He really didn’t. This human wasn't like the child that usually came through. They were confused acting strange like he knew them but he couldn't have. Papyrus didn't know them. Sans didn't either. They had no vague recollection at all.

So why was this human so distressed?

“let's go to my room.”

“Are you sure Papy?” Sans gave the still human a worried look. “Is it really okay for us to leave him like this?”

“it’ll be fine.” Papyrus took his brother's humerus gently tugging him back. “i don't think he’ll be doing anything.” They gave the human one last look before walking out.

* * *

 

Sometime later the dark-haired male left Sans’ room tipping timidly down the hall. Papyrus watched them with hooded eye sockets shifting a sleeping Sans off his side so he was spread out on the bed. He waited until he was sure the human was down stairs before teleporting right behind them. “still think this is a dream?”

The human squeaked jumping forward two steps then turned hissing, “Sans yamete ite daro!” Papyrus’ brows rose and the human blinked at him stepping back. “Papyrus since when could you do that?”

“i’ve got a better question. since when are you and my bro dating?”

“Since May Papyrus you were there and happy and wouldn't stop crying everytime you saw us together.” The dark-haired human said frowning looking upset. “ You really don’t remember me?”

“i’ve never seen you before on my life.” He retorted blunt. The human flinched back brown eyes wide. A tremor wracked his body.

“What?” He breathed voice barely above a whisper. “I-I don't understand.”

“neither do i human. you speak like you know me and my bro but we don't know you.”

“How could you not?” The other male whimpered. “You forgot that day in the park?”

Papyrus brow furrowed. “what park?”

“Oak Park!” The human cried he was clutching the edge of the black shirt he wore looking desperate. “You were there with Sans and Monster Kid and Frisk playing.”

Papyrus’ brow furrowed more at the names. “that never happened.”

The human gave him a stricken look curling in on himself. “I don't I don't understand how did you forget everything?”

“maybe cause it never happened?” He quipped back.

“It did,” Was the murmured reply. His head drooped hair sliding forward covering his face. “I remember . . . " Even with his sadden tone the human sounded adamant which made Papyrus feel frustrated. How did this human know them? Why didn’t he remember if there was a Reset? How did he even make it into the house for that matter? Through the forest without being spotted by Sans or him? Or anyone in town? He’d have to go through both to reach this house.

“human how did you get here?” Papyrus asked with a sigh. It’d solve this problem quicker if he asked them questions.

“I don’t know.” He wanted to facepalm. “I was hoping you or Sans would tell me.”

“what do you mean?” Brown eyes peered up at him.

“This isn’t your house.”

Papyrus bit back a instinctive protest, it wouldn’t get him anywhere. “what do you mean?”

The human sighed standing straight. “You and your brother home has white walls and a green carpet.” His eyes drifted around as he squinted. “Your livingroom is meant to be bigger with a flat screen tv and a bunch of games and consoles around it with an entertainment center, and there’s suppose to be a dining room there.” He pointed off to the right at a wall.

This human made no sense. Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull. “as nice as that sounds human that’s impossible. me and my bro don’t have a house like that. this is the only place we got.”

The human made a noise in the back of his throat. One of his hands reached up curling around a lock of hair tugging with sharpness. “I-I’m confused.”

“you and me both.” Papyrus snorted moving to the couch slouching on it. The human eyed him then shuffled over flopping over the armrest with a sigh. They were quiet basking in their mutual confusion before the dark-haired human spoke.

“You never answered my question.”

“which one?”

“Where are we, if this isn’t the house I know.”

“our home in The Underground.”

“Oh,” The human sat up pushing his hair out his face. “Why are we down here?”

For a moment the words didn’t register he could only stare blankly at the other male. “what?”

“Why did you and Sans come back to the Underground? And brought me with you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this . . .


	3. Chapter 3

The words made no sense.  _ This human made no sense.  _

“are you saying we’re meant to be on The Surface?” Papyrus choked in disbelief.

The human gave him a mournful look. “You forgot that too huh?” He sighed turning to face him crossing his legs on the couch. “Yeah we are you are you and your brother. Have been for a year now.”

“you’re lying.” Papyrus blurted out feeling faint panic.

“I’m not.” The human looked resigned yet resolute.

If Papyrus had hair he would be tearing it out. Something wasn't right. What happened to his memories of the Resets? If they made it to The Surface he should know!

“Papyrus,” The human shifted closer reaching out to touch his radius carefully. He couldn’t help but to give him a desperate look reeling over his failing memory, non-existent memory. Papyrus fought back a laugh, he always wanted to forget the Resets, wanting to forget the messed things the kid did during some runs through the Underground, apparently he got his wish.

“It’ll be okay.” The dark-haired human gave him a small smile. “I’m sure it’ll come back to you. We just need to go back Above Ground and you’ll remember I’m sure.”

It wouldn't be that simple. If Papyrus didn't remember he wouldn't remember. He wasn't sure why it was happening now; he honestly didn't know what was worst- forgetting and not knowing about it or forgetting and learning about it later.

The human’s hand curled around his radius and ulna he was staring down at the bone bemused. “In any case, are you feeling okay? I’ve never felt your magic move so sluggishly before.”

“you can feel my magic?” Papyrus blinked surprised.

“Yup. As much as your brother uses me as a pillow I’ve learned how to tell the difference between the way your magic moves in your bones.” The human flashed a grin looking slightly worried. “So you okay?”

This human was really close to him and his brother if he pick out how their magic flowed but-

“uh i’m fine. my magic has always been like this though.”

The human's brow furrowed and Papyrus fought back a groan at the look. This human was proving to be exasperating with his confusing reactions. “It hasn't though? It’s usually more like excited and buzzy in your bones. Y’know happily flowing.”

That sounded more Sans than him. His brother's magic was in a constant state of motion leading to his excitability and energy.

“i think you got me mixed up with my bro.”

“No,” The human shook his head hair swishing around his face. “His magic feels more like this all lazy and slow.”

i give up. Papyrus thought dimly. He was incapable of understanding this human. He was given a look that clearly said the other male could feel his exasperation and Papyrus had to fight back a sigh. The human did sigh slumping against the couch eying him a strange wondering expression on his face.

“Y’know now that I think about it, you aren't acting like yourself.” He murmured.

“how am i supposed to act?” The skeleton drawled.

“Not like that for one,” The human snarked back. “That's something Sans would say in that tone of voice. You should be all loud and stuff boasting about how you’ll get your memories back or fall apart trying or something like that.” A hand waved about in the air as he spoke.

That sounds like something Sans would do. “you sure you aren't confusing me with my bro?”

“I’m not. Also since when do you call Sans bro? You always said brother before.”

“ . . . are you sure you aren’t confusing me for Sans?” He asked again. Cause really Papyrus hadn’t called Sans brother in years, not since he was a babybones. The human huffed at him.

“No I’m not confused. Well I am but not about this.” He waved his hand about once more. “Honestly with the way you’re acting it’s like you switched personalities or something.” The human huffed sinking more into the couch his head dropping on the back eyes fluttering close. “It’s weird seeing you act like Sans.”

Papyrus eyed that human wondering. This human expected him to act like his brother, to be brimming with confidence and glee but just thinking about being that way was making him feel tired. And his last few comments, implying Sans was, of all monsters, lazy. Papyrus couldn’t remember a day his brother ever was idle. There was something going on here with this human.

This was a hunch but-

“hey human,” Brown eyes cracked open to peer at him. “do you know who the Royal Scientist is?”

“Alphys is.” Papyrus pressed his teeth together.

“who’s the captain of the Royal Guard?”

“Undyne is or was sometimes she acts as the captain when events are going on when Asgore is out at talks and stuff about Monster Rights Above Ground.”

“who freed the monsters from the Underground?”

“Frisk did.”

“what do they look like?”

“Dark brown hair, brown eyes though you have to catch them with their eyes open to even tell. Goes around wearing a purple and blue striped shirt and brown shorts. Trying to jog your memory?”

“nope.” Papyrus casted his eyes upward feeling shocked. That confirmed it. This human wasn’t just from The Surface.

They were from Another Universe.

so that’s a thing now. He thought faint. not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. He glanced at the human meeting hazy half-lidded brown eyes. how did they get here? “hey how did you get here?”

“I told you I dunno.” The human muttered and yawned eyes closing.

“you had to been doing something to get here.”

“No I was sleep. Sleeping then you and Sans woke me fussing about about your heights.” He huffed a soft laugh. “Honto futaritomo okashii na. You guys can find anything to go on about.”

“is that a problem?”

“Nah I think it’s kinda cute. I like listening to it. Nice background noise.” The human slurred around another yawn rubbing one eye. “Fuck I’m tired.”

Now that he said that Papyrus felt himself feeling lethargic but he couldn’t fall asleep, even if this human hasn’t done anything he didn’t trust them enough to sleep next to them. Hopefully Sans wouldn’t mind if he took a few extra naps tomorrow, later on today rather.

“Ne,” His eyelights flicked back to the dark-haired human. “Nemutte ii kai?”

“what??”

“Oh uh is it okay if I sleep here?”

“sure go ahead.” The human nodded slowly uncurling his legs twisting to stretch them out for a moment before laying down curling up arms wrapped around his middle. Papyrus noted he avoided stretching fully out so his feet didn’t touch him. how considerate. He thought debating whether or not if he wanted to get his cigarettes, they were in his room stuffed in his hoodie pocket, even if it would take a second to get them he kinda didn’t want to move.

He glanced at the human watching as he blinked slowly before his eyes shut at stayed that way. Papyrus listened to his deepening breaths and found himself slipping under too unwanted. He really couldn't help it the couch was where he frequently slept.

When he woke the human was gone.

* * *

“Brother, Sans please wake up.” Sans cracked a socket open blinking at his hovering brother.

“sup bro?” Papyrus twiddled his phalanges a rosy orange tint on his cheekbones.

“Ah brother your human seemed to have crawled into my bed.” Sans blinked again hand reaching out to his left. He met a cool blanket instead of his boyfriend's back.

“huh okay then.” Sans muttered.

“SHALL I WAKE HIM BROTHER?” Papyrus relaxed hands dropping to his sides.

Sans glanced at the bedside clock and grimaced at the time. Way too early for him to be up and Reizumi wasn't meant to be up for another two hours. “nah i’ll go lay with him until he has to go to school.”

“VERY WELL BROTHER I SHALL START BREAKFAST.”

“looking forward to it bro.” Papyrus nyeh’ed bounding out and Sans rose stretching before padding off to his brother’s room. He found Reizumi curled in the bed sleeping on his side. Sans scratched his cheekbone bemused. How had he managed to get into Papyrus’ bed without waking him? His brother was a light sleeper, little things woke him. With the way Reizumi was situated he would have to literally crawl across and over Papyrus to press himself up against the wall.

Sans shrugged walking to the bed clambering on reaching his human’s side. He threaded his phalanges through his dark hair making Reizumi utter a soft breathy sigh.

“heh,” He dipped his skull pressing a kiss to his crown. “hey wake up for a sec?” Sans murmured into his ear. Reizumi hummed quiet eyes fluttering. “c’mon just a moment.” His human's eyes blinked opened.

“Nandai?”

“just wondering what you’re doing in Papyrus’ bed?” Sans had to fight the urge to run his phalanges through his hair again at the sleepy look he was given. Reizumi would drop off again if he did.

“Haa?” Reizumi made a questioning sound.  

“you’re in my bro’s bed how’d you manage that?”

“Hmm?” The dark-haired human hummed eyes slipping shut. “No was on the couch.” He slurred pressing his face into the pillow.

Sans stroked his cheek phalanx trailing to his human's nose tapping it. Reizumi whined face scrunching up. “Mou yada.”

Sans chuckled pressing another kiss to his cheek as Reizumi huffed glowering at him. “alright alright i’ll let you sleep.” His human made a pleased sound eyes closing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy I sure do wish I can throw this drive to write for my other stories 8D


End file.
